


More than he expected

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:55:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evil Morty makes Miami his new pet





	More than he expected

Moving down the Citadel halls with a tight sundress and hat, he eyed all the Ricks and Mortys spending time together. It made him think of his recent break up with Miami Rick. His Rick had gotten a new boyfriend and abandoned him, leaving him no choice but to stroll through the halls filled with himself from other dimensions hanging out with the one person he didn't want to see AT ALL. Miami Morty stopped at a concession stand, digging in his purse for money. He still had about $250 he'd stolen from Rick. Once Rick's new boyfriend was in the picture, he wasn't Miami Rick's Morty anymore. His heart felt shattered inside his chest, making him feel even emptier than he already did. "One cone, chocolate please, small-- and add sprinkles." He watched the other Morty make the ice cream, speeding across the smaller replica of an average kitchen. "Y-Your total will be 7.88 sir!" The alternate version of himself explained. Miami pulled out a ten dollar bill taking his ice cream and continued to mope down the halls while enjoying his sweet treat. A wave of memories overtook him of times Miami Rick would tease him about how seductively he would consume his ice cream. About ten minutes later of endless walking, Miami saw a couple of crowds run past him. He stared around in panic and confusion. What was everyone doing? Before you could count to two, a loud alarm started ringing and flashing everywhere in the citadel. "Ah what the fuck?!" He covered his ears, dropping his ice cream and running along with some other Morty's, but not as fast as them.

Everything so far was going to plan. Evil Morty (EM) had snuck into the Citadel to obtain a cloaking device made by one of the Ricks. Typically they were sold in pairs, but since EM had already killed his Rick and made a cyborg one instead, he didn't need the set. EM was able to obtain the device quickly, but the seller's security system picked up on the item leaving without being purchased. The theft set off a blaring alarm system so all EM could do now was run and try to blend. He would have just portaled out, but he needed to wait until he was a safe enough distance to not be noticed or followed. He ripped his eye patch off shoving it in his pocket and tucking in his wires. He saw quite a large herd of Morty's panicking and running around, so he quickly hid his possessions in his varies pockets and tried to blend into the crowd.

EM did catch the attention of Miami Morty. Miami was extremely suspicious. He could tell EM was definitely up to something. Miami turned into an open hall, hiding. "God-- My Rick breaks up with me, and now I'm in a Morty chase?!" He panted in fear.

In the midst of all the commotion, it finally looked like no one suspected him. This was his golden window of opportunity. Trying to stick with the helpless Morty charade, EM dipped into the closest alley as quickly and quietly as possible. Here he could finally open up a portal and head home. Checking from where he came to make sure none of the guards were following him, EM opened up a portal and hopped through. Not even noticing the cute blonde Morty also hiding in the same alley.

"Wh-What the fuck?" Miami hopped in after the EM letting his curiosity get the better of him. Whatever was behind this portal couldn't have been worse than this, he had to find some escape. He looked around, searching for that other suspicious Morty. His hands interlocked with each other, his anxiety started to erupt. "H-Hello?"

Seconds after EM's feet hit the ground in his dark lair he felt someone else there with him. Instincts kicked in, and he spun the intruder around slamming them up against the nearest wall twisting their arm behind their back. EM quickly grabbed a switchblade from his pocket and held it to the intruder's throat as he pushed his body firmly up against them locking them in place. " The device is Mine; I suggest you tell me where your portal gun is right now if you don't want me to slit your fucking throat."

"Ouch! Y-You didn't have to throw me, geez! I don't have a portal gun okay? If I did why would I go through your portal?!" He pushed away from the knife a little. "This is not how gentleman are supposed to act you inconsiderate savage!"

EM released Miami and stepped back to take a bit of a closer look at the intruder. He noticed the tightly fitting, slightly now ripped sun dress, the girly sunglasses covering heavily tanned skin kissed with light freckles and the light blonde hair with the dark roots. " Fuck... are you supposed to be a Morty?"

Miami rolled his eyes and locked them on the others. "What's it to ya buddy boy?" He pulled up the broken strap on his dress and straightened his headband."I'll just carry on, can you shoot a portal back the Citadel please?" He batted his pretty long eyelashes and puckered his lips. "With a Morty on top?" He winked.

EM was a little taken aback by the other Morty's appearance and attitude. "You sure don't look or act like any Morty I've ever seen... but it's too late now for you to leave. You've seen too much for me just to send you back."

"Seen too much?" Miami asked crossing his arms. "I know what I didn't see, you pushing me head first into a wall!" Miami was still pissed about it, but he didn't let that get in the way of him trying to get back to the Citadel. "I'll keep my mouth shut, just let me out a little portal and I'll be out of your way."

"Tsk tsk tsk" EM pulled a small whistle-sized dart gun out of one of his many pockets and shot Miami with it. " Oh no my dear... you're not going anywhere."

"Hey! Why would you--you..yoOUUuuuu.." His body felt weak like he wasn't in control anymore. He stared down at his hands, and they became distorted. It was like one of the drugs him and Miami Rick used to do, so he slightly felt at ease. Since this new Morty was a total stranger full of surprises; anything could be inside that dart. Miami tried to get up and walk towards the other, but before he was able to, he blacked out, mentally falling into a deep black endless hole.

Now that Miami was unconscious, EM took this opportunity to secure his prisoner. He had several options available, but only one seemed fitting for this particular guest. EM dragged Miami by his ankles down to the lower basement level. He placed him on a slender cot that was on the ground and secured chains around both wrists and neck. Now that Miami was locked down tight he did a quick pat down. Searching every pocket and place that might hold a weapon. There was quite a lot of drugs and cash, but surprisingly no weapons. EM grabbed all the contraband and headed back upstairs to get a little work done.

Miami started to wake up after a little while. His heart started beating fast as he realized he was tied up. "HELP ME!!" He screamed, shaking the shackles on his limbs. He sighed and laid back. "I'm not getting out of here... no Rick, no weapons, nothing to save me. I'm just gonna fucking die here." He whispered, closing his eyes again. "Whenever you're ready buddy boy." He shouted, baiting the other to kill him. "End my misery."

EM couldn't help but laugh as Miami flustered about in his chains. He was watching from a monitor upstairs as he worked on his new cloaking device. He couldn't help but notice just how positively sexy Miami looked laid out and chained up. The cries for help really got his dick hard. Maybe he could have some fun with his new captive instead of just disposing of them. 

Miami quickly lost his breath as he struggled and thrashed trying to get out of his chains. Having mixed feelings about letting things play out or getting the fuck out of here. Miami sighed and looked around for some way out. On the ceiling, there was a red flashing dot, like someone was recording. "Hmm, enjoying the view?" Miami was stuck, all he could do now was sit back and wait. 

About two hours had passed, and the cloaking device was complete. "Alright time to test this baby out. A wicked grin spread across EM's face as he switched the machine on and headed downstairs. Invisible to the eye EM made his was over to the passed out Morty. He leaned down beside the sleeping figure and pressed his lips up to the others ears "Mmhhh, is my new kitten taking a little nap?"

Miami looked around seeing no one was visibly there. "Well after being knocked out and tied up, I feel great! How could ya tell?" He felt warm a breath on his neck and knew immediately something wasn't quite right. 

"Mmmhhh, you know normally I would have already disposed of an intruder, but I must say you aren't like any other Morty I've come across. Where's your Rick at?" EM lightly stroked Miami's arms as he waited for a reply letting his eyes roam over every curve in sight.

Miami looked down at the ground. "Uh, he left me." His eyes started to fill with tears as he thought of memories of his old friend... his other half... his lover. "Nngh, sorry for getting emotional."

EM climbed on top of Miami, straddling him. " Now why would anyone ever want to leave someone as sweet on the eyes as you?" He placed a hand on the other's cheek and wiped away a few tears with his thumb.

"He got a new boyfriend, some asshole named Stan or something," Miami whispered. He then leaned in nipping at where he assumed EM's chest would be with his teeth. "Well if he's got one, then I need one too don't you think?" Miami's tone grew playful as he locked his legs around the ghostly figure he felt sitting on him.

Em wrapped his arms around Miami and dug his fingers into his back while pulling them into a kiss. After stealing every last breath in Miami's lungs, EM slid back. " I don't know if you'll be able to handle the way I like to play." In the blink of an eye, EM latched down onto Miami's shoulder with his teeth and bit down to the point of drawing blood.

"Ah!" He balled his fists, letting out a soft moan.

EM pulled back smiling with blood smeared around his mouth. "You taste just like candy." EM decided to switch his cloaking device off now to show the other just how much he was enjoying partaking of their blood. 

Miami smirked and leaned up to lick the others lip. "You're right," Miami kissed EM softly and closed his eyes after whispering "Daddy."

EM grasped Miami's face in one hand tightly and dug a finger from his other hand into the bleeding bite mark. When a decent amount blood dripped from his fingertip, he wrote out slut on Miami's chest. "Keep teasing me Kitten, and I might just have to make that permanent." EM quickly pulled out a knife he had tucked in his boot, and while holding it up to the other's neck he leaned in right next to his ear. "You like this don't you, you little freak."

Miami's breath hitched as he squirmed under the other touching his chest. "Mmm yes, Daddy." Miami licked his lip, biting down on it. Shit did this Morty turn him the fuck on. EM was one of those bad boys, Miami's favorite.

EM couldn't help but grin. He placed the tip of the blade right below Miami's collar bone and drug it down to his belly button just hard enough to barely split the skin and rip right through the rest of Miami's already torn sundress. EM then proceeded to follow the blood trail down with his tongue, taking the opportunity to nip with his teeth opening up the split further where he felt needed.


End file.
